


Lust and Loathing

by Settiai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role: The Screw Job (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hate Sex, One Shot, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Delweth honestly wasn't certain who she hated more: him, for rising higher and higher in the Clasp when she stayed exactly where she was, or herself for sinking so low as tosleepwith him.





	Lust and Loathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Delweth shoved Tarvis down onto the bed, glaring at him. "Don't talk."

He stared up at her with lust shining in his eyes, an unreadable look on his face. She wanted nothing more than to slap it off of him. Still, he stayed quiet. That was something.

She honestly wasn't certain who she hated more: him, for rising higher and higher in the Clasp when she stayed exactly where she was, or herself for sinking so low as to _sleep_ with him. It was starting to feel like they were going to be stuck in this damn inn forever, though, babysitting their gambling addict and waiting for word from above that it was time to move on the Shrew. Her options for partners were limited, and she was at the point where she'd take whatever she could get.

Even Tarvis. Who knew? Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd drop dead in the aftermath from the exertion. She could only dream.

Keeping her eyes focused on him, she started stripping out of her leathers. She could see the frank appreciation on his face as he took in the view, and if anything it made her even angrier. "Are you going to undress, or should I make plans to take care of myself tonight?"

Tarvis looked startled. "Sorry," he said, sitting up a bit and reaching for his belt. "I was enjoying the sight."

Delweth reached down and grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head up so that he was looking straight at her. "Did I say you could talk?"

He opened his mouth as if he was about to reply. Then he stopped himself at the last second, instead just shaking his head.

She let go of his hair. "Better," she said. "Next time, I'll use my dagger."

Tarvis's breath hitched, ever so slightly. She narrowed her eyes at him, studying his face carefully, before letting her mouth twist upwards into a smile.

It wasn't a particularly nice smile.

Without saying a word, Delweth went back to stripping. Tarvis did the same, and she was happy to see that he at least had a decent-looking body underneath his armor. If she was going to stoop so low as to have sex with him, at least she'd be getting something out of it.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lips, putting as much hatred and scathing as she could into it. She also put quite a bit of force into it, biting just a bit as she pulled away. She didn't know if it was enough to leave a bruise, but she hoped it would. Just enough to hurt him for a few days.

"You're going to stay quiet and do what I say," she said firmly, not leaving any room for questioning or second-guessing.

Tarvis hesitated just a second, his mouth opening like he was about to speak again. Then he nodded, almost meekly.

She straddled him.

Delweth knew exactly what she wanted from this encounter, and that's exactly what she was aiming to get. No more, and no less.

His cock was quite a bit smaller than she'd expected considering he was a half-orc, and she made a mental note to throw in his face when she finally managed to put him out of her misery once the job with the Shrew was done. But for the time being, it was actually just about the right size for her. She'd been expecting to have to make do with a member that too large for her to fit comfortably on, so it was an almost pleasant surprise to see one of a much more reasonable size than she'd expected hidden under his leathers.

Not that she'd ever admit that to him.

Delweth closed her eyes as she rocked back and forth, finding the right speed and angle to get things over with as quickly as possible. Then she felt two hands hesitantly move to grip her waist.

She opened her eyes instantly, looking down at Tarvis.

He wasn't looking at her face, his attention focused entirely on her breasts, which surprised her just a little considering she was well aware that they weren't all that impressive. His hands were loosely resting on her waist, and it took some effort for her not to tell him to move them. Even she could tell that him having them there was helping keep her in place.

It was galling not being able to yell at him to move them. Then again...

With a silent curse, Delweth closed her eyes again and hurried to find the correct pattern of movement again. She wanted this to be done with, but she'd be damned if she was going to call it quits before she at least had some release. Not after going this far with _him_ , of all people.

"You could put those hands of yours to better use, you know," she snapped, her eyes still pointedly closed. It was easier if she didn't have to look at him.

For a long moment, nothing changed. Not that Delweth had expected anything different. Tarvis was a man, after all; that meant, by nature, he was clueless.

Then one of the hands loosely gripping her waist moved downward and started rubbing slow, careful circles in the general area of her clit. Well, what did you know? He was smarter than he looked.

Delweth bit back a gasp at the added sensation, and she speeded up the gyrations of her hips. She could feel a familiar warmth building low in her belly as she moved closer and closer to the edge.

Beneath her, Tarvis groaned. But he still kept moving his body and his fingers both.

It didn't take long for Delweth to feel herself be pushed over the edge, a wave of pleasure rushing through her entire body as her orgasm hit her. Tarvis followed a moment later, based on the sound that he made.

Delweth stayed in place for a long moment as the pleasure slowly faded, straddling him even as his cock slowly softened inside of her. Then, without a word, she carefully pulled herself off of him.

"That was amazing," Tarvis said, a dopey-looking smile on his face.

She glanced at him. "Did I say you could talk?" she asked coldly.

He raised his eyebrows, but he didn't speak again. He just stared at her.

Delweth knelt down and grabbed Tarvis's clothes from the floor. Then she threw them at him. "You can leave now."

Tarvis blinked a few times before slowly starting to pull his pants back on. "If you give me a few minutes, I could probably be up for another—"

"Leave," Delweth repeated, her voice like ice as she cut him off.

He hesitated another moment or two before nodding. "If you ever want to do this again..."

Tarvis trailed off as she kept glaring at him.

A flash of confusion flickered across his face, but he didn't argue. He just nodded at her and slipped out the door, the rest of his clothes bundled in his arms, closing it behind him almost silently.

Delweth stared at the closed door for a long moment. Then she let out a frustrated sigh and dropped back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I can't wait to fucking kill him," she muttered under her breath.

His face flashed in her mind, followed by an echo of the sound he'd made as he'd come. With an annoyed sigh, her hand slipped down between her legs.

Delweth didn't need him to stay for a second round. She'd already gotten everything she needed from him. She could handle everything else she needed tonight by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
